If you play fire with fire, you might get burned
by princedevitts
Summary: They all get caught in her web of lies. Things start to take a turn when Dean falls for the beautiful and sensual Maryse without knowing that his best friend, Seth is intrested in her as well, while Kelly, is madly in love with Seth. Didn't anyone tell Maryse, where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned?


As the plane took off Kelly couldn't help but to feel nervous and excited. Finally after 10 years of being away from her home she was moving back to Florida. She missed everything about her hometown. The beaches, the warmth of the sun, the cool breeze, everything. She also missed her house, room, friends, parents, but most of all, Seth.

Seth Rollins was the son of her Adoptive uncle, Hunter, who was the brother of her dad, Shawn. As little kids Hunter always brought Seth over to their house and they always played together. He was energetic and full of life. Her dad called him ninja because he was so fast and he'd always be jumping around doing some acrobatic like things. Seth was the sweetest, funniest, and kindest boy Kelly ever met. He was protective of her and her faternal twin sister, Maryse. And that's what made her fall in love with him. Something about him made her heart-rate beat quicken and gave her stomach that fluttery feeling everytime she heard his voice. Although Kelly never told him how she felt. Or anyone for that matter.

When she thought she finally had gotten the courage to tell Seth, her dad had gotten this huge promotion at his job that required all of his time in it, and since her mom had passed away when Mayrse and herself were born, there was no one to take care of them. Shawn decided to send them both to a boarding school in Cincinnati, Ohio. Being far away from him didn't lay those feelings she had for Seth to rest, as a matter of fact they actually grew stronger. It baffled her how she could have such strong feelings for someone who was never hers, for someone who never even knew about her feelings, or in any way showed signs of him feeling the same way. She remembered a conversation she had with Seth before leaving where he said he saw her as a little sister.

So many thing have changed since then. She was now 20 years old, and no longer little. As she looked out the window her mind was racing with questions. How would he see her now? How would he react to seeing her? Would he even remember her? How did he look?

"Kelly! Kelly!"

She qucikly turned her head to face Maryse when she heard her voice.

"Huh, what happened?"

Maryse rolled her eyes and flipped her hair to the back, "I was trying get your advice on which shoes look better with my outfit and you totally ignored me."

"Sorry Ryse I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." Kelly said leaning back in the chair.

"A lot of stuff? I'm pretty sure it's just one thing that's named Seth," she said grinning.

Kelly glared at Maryse. Maryse found out about her fatuation with Seth when Kelly forgot to put her diary away and Maryse got her sneaky little hands on it. Ever since then she always found the way to tease Kelly about it.

"Shut up."

"I can't wait to get home just to see what you're going to do. Are you going to jump in his arms and yell at the top of your lungs, "Oh Seth how I missed you my love!"," Maryse said trying to imitate Kelly's voice. She laughed holding her stomach.

Sometimes Kelly hated her sister. Maryse and her were two completely different people. Maryse is your typical snobby rich girl. All she cared about was money, shoes and clothes. And even though Kelly liked that stuff too, it wasn't the most important. Maryse wanted to marry someone who was also rich so she didn't have to work, while Kelly wanted to pursue a career in modeling and wanted to marry Seth.

"Oh lighten up grouchy I was just kidding." Maryse said lightly slapping her on the arm.

"I don't find it funny how you make fun about my feelings. Look, I know you find all that lovey dovey stuff to be stupid but I'd really appreciate it if you just kept your mouth shut." she snapped in a whisper so no one could hear.

Maryse raised her hands in defense, "Okay okay, I won't say nothing more. But I do want you to explain to me why in the hell didn't you accept Randy's offer of marriage." she said raising her eyebrow.

Kelly let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Randy Orton was a model she met during one of her testing photo-shoots she was contacted for when she had just turned 18. Randy was sweet and respectable to her. Yeah, sure he was incredibly attractive and any girl would be stupid for rejecting him, but she wasn't any girl. She was Kelly, and Kelly loved Seth.

"You know wh-"

"Kelly, wake up! Seth doesn't even know you exist!" Maryse said throwing her hands up. It frusturated her how Kelly was so in love with Seth for no reason. They never even dated.

"I don't care. I love him and I can't do anything it. Plus I'm still too young to get married. I just got out of school." Kelly reasoned.

"Bullshit. Don't use that 'I'm too young' crap because I'm 100 percent positive that if Seth were to ask you to marry him right here right now you'd say yes without any hesitation. I swear you're so dumb. Randy was so sweet, funny, and so hot with his tattos, and most importantly he was rich!" she beamed.

"Okay then why didn't you marry him," Kelly said annoyed.

"He asked you, not me." she pointed out.

"Whatever what is done is done. Now leave me alone, I really don't want to argue with you during this entire flight so I'm going to sleep." Kelly said and turned her body around on the seat so her back was facing Maryse.

"Fine. I'm gonna use the bathroom." Maryse said throwing the blanket she had on herself on Kelly. She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up from her seat. As she was walking to the bathroom she looked down at her tube top and noticed little wrinckles on it. Cursing the seat belt for wrinckling her shirt in her head, she tried to smooth them out when she suddenly bumped in to someone.

"Watch where yo-" Maryse stopped mid-way in her sentence when her eyes came in to contact with a pair of blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" The man said eyeing her.

"I said watch where you're going. You almost killed me." She said pushing his chest.

"First of all don't push me. Second of all _you_ should watch where you are going and maybe people wouldn't bump in to you," he said sneered.

Maryse had to admit she was impressed. Not only was he standing his ground, but he was also hot. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white wife-beater under it that showed off his muscular chest, and he was wearing jeans. He had blue eyes and his dirty blonde/brown hair was messy. Right off the bat she could tell he didn't have a lot of money, which disappointed her.

"Watch who you're talking to with that tone." she replied poking him in the chest, hoping to push his buttons. Before she could pull her hand away he roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Or else, what are you going to do?" He rasped. Their faces were inches apart and Maryse had to suck in a breath. She couldn't deny the fact that she might have wanted to pull him by the back of his neck and kiss him. She smirked and it grew wider when she saw him smirking too.

"I'm Maryse." she said yanking her hand away from the strangers grasp.

"Dean." He responded. He liked that she wasn't scared of him and actually challenged him. The fact that she was probably one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen didn't hurt either.

"Well, _Dean_, don't get in my way next time." Maryse said smiling widely.

Dean grinned. "Can't make any promises, babe." he said smoothy.

"Babe? Please. I'm way too good for you." Maryse said laughing.

"How about I take you out and we put that theory to the test." Dean said touching her face. He didn't really know why but he wanted to get to know her.

"Haha, I don't think so." she said moving his hand out of her face, although deep down she wanted to say yes.

"Where you headed?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to Florida."

Dean cocked his head, "What a concidence, so am I. Who's to say we won't run in to each other there too." he finished off before reaching his hand in to his pocket and pulling out a pen. He grabbed her hand sending chills down both their spines and wrote his number. When he was done he picked her hand up a little and kissed it. With one last smirk he turned around and walked back to his seat.

Maryse stood there taking in what just happened. She realized the reason she was so moved by him was because he was something she wasn't used to. She was used to the prissy, suit-wearing guys, but Dean, he seemed different. Forgetting why she even got out of her seat in the first place she quietly walked back to her place. Kelly felt Maryse sit back down and shifted to look at her.

"You were in there for a while, you okay?"

Looking down at the number on her hand she smiled, "Better than ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Okay so I'm REALLY excited for this story. The storyline for this is going to have some similarities with what happened between Dean and Seth in WWE storylines. I guess you guys can tell who my favorite diva is, lol. I aslo wanted to get something clear because I know some people don't know what it is, so for those who don't know what faternal twins are, they are basically twins that don't look a like. Want to apologize in advance if there's a few grammar errors, I got my nails done for the first time ever and I'm trying to get used to them. So far it's pretty hard typing with them, so sorry. Anyways, I hope you guys like this story as much as I do. Please don't forget to leave a review so that way I can know if you guys like it or not, positive or negative, there both fine with me. Also please follow andor favorite, thanks a bunch (:**


End file.
